Ruthie's Guardian Angel
by Hopeless Romantic 1987
Summary: Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewers are best friends and they are in love. Martin becomes Ruthie's guardian angel because she have a abusive boyfriend. They are going ended up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend and Simon is going to help Martin. Ruthie/Martin
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends

Chapter One: Best Friends  
Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewers have been best friends since they were little and they don't hide secrets from each other. They Spend a lot of time with each other, tell each other everything, have been in love with each other since Ruthie was a freshman in high have a controlling, a cheating, an abusive boyfriend named Seth Smith but she is blinded from the truth about Seth. She seems to believe that Seth is the one and that she will merry him someday. Martin is single, he enjoys it, and he is hoping that someday he will get a girlfriend who will also be his best friend. He hopes that someday that he will get married to his best friend, he knows the truth about Seth, he wants to tell Ruthie, and plus he wants to protect Ruthie. Martin and Ruthie meet up at a coffee shop to talk to each other about whatever. They had talked about baseball and they got into an argument over Ruthie's boyfriend, Seth. Ruthie: "How is baseball going for you?"  
Martin: "It is going good and plus I am going to transfer to Glenoak College but first I need to talk to the baseball coach at Glenoak College to see if I will be able to play for Glenoak College baseball team.  
Ruthie: "Why did you want to transfer to Glenoak College?"  
Martin: "I want to be near you and plus I am not the father of Aaron."  
Ruthie: "What are you talking about?"  
Martin: "Sandy and I decided to found who Aaron's real father is. So we had a DNA Test done. We go the results back and it had turned that I am not the father of Aaron but someone else that you know is the father of Aaron."  
Ruthie: "Are you telling me that my brother, Simon is the father is Aaron?"  
Martin: "Yes, that is what I am telling you and plus Simon needs to tell your parents."  
Ruthie: "Yeah he probably will and they will be mad at first but they will accept it. Are you sure that you want to play baseball for and go to classes to Glen oak College?"  
Martin: "Yes, I do and I really want to return to Glenoak and I am hoping that it is going to be for good."  
Ruthie: "Ok, I have decided that I will not to Scotland to study and that I wanted to go to Glenoak College instead. You probably already know that I am no longer dating T-Bone."  
Martin: "I know that and I am glad that you will also be going to Glenoak College."  
Ruthie: "Yeah, I never expected that you and I would end going to the same school again."  
Martin: "Well, that is so true and a lot of unexpected things happen, sometime they are good and sometimes they could be bad."  
Ruthie: "Yeah true, I have a feeling that you need to tell me something"  
Martin: "Yeah I did have something to tell and it have something to do with you and me."  
Ruthie: "You will need to tell me now because I really want to know what you need to tell me."  
Martin: "Ok, I love You, Ruthie; I am in Love with you."  
Ruthie: "You should tell me that because I have a boyfriend."  
Martin: "I know that you have a boyfriend, you were the one that wanted to know what I needed to tell you and do you have respond to what I have told you."  
Ruthie: "I was not expecting you to tell me that you love me."  
Martin: "Are you going to respond and tell me that you love me and that you are in love with me?"  
Ruthie: "I cannot tell you that I love you and that I am in love with you because I am in love with my boyfriend and my boyfriend is in love with me."  
Martin: "What is making you say that you love your boyfriend?"  
Ruthie; He treats me well, he is honest with me, and I am happy when I am with him, he do things for me and he shows me how much he loves me."  
Martin: "No, He his does not love you at all, Ruthie and plus he is a big Jerk and he does not care about you."  
Ruthie: "He does love me, care about me, and he is not a jerk. What make you think that he does not love me, care about me, and that he is a jerk?"  
Martin: "Because he hits you, he controls you, and to top it off, he cheats on you."  
Ruthie: "Whenever he hits he does mean to, he does not control me and plus he does not cheat on me."  
Martin: "He does mean it when he hits untie, he tells you want to do and who you can hang out with and who you cannot hang out with and I saw him kissing another girl." Ruthie: "I don not believe anything that you tell me, and I believe whatever Seth tells me." Martin: "No, you believe the lies that Seth tells you, and the only person that you need to believe right now is me."  
Ruthie: "I don't believe the lies that Seth tells me because he does not tell me lies at all and you are the one that is telling lies right now."  
Martin: "I am not lying to you, I am being honest with you and plus Seth is lying to you and never been honest with you."  
Ruthie: "You are lying to me right now and plus Seth is the one is who have been honest with me about things."  
Martin: "Stop believing that lies that Seth is tell you because you are nothing to him."  
Ruthie: "I am everything to him and you need to stop telling lies."  
Martin: "You deceive someone who cares for you, loves you for you and Seth does not deceive because of the way he treats you."  
Ruthie: "He does deceive me, he used to hit girl, controls them, and cheat on them but not anymore." Ruthie finally got feed up with Martin and she doesn't want to believe what Martin had said about Seth and Martin is wrong about him. She leaves the coffee shop and she decided to go to her apartment and try to do something to get her mind off the fight that she just had with Martin. Martin watched Ruthie walking away and he really wished that he don't get into a fight with Ruthie and he hopes that someday that she will end up believing him. He leaves the coffee shop and he goes back to his apartment and he starts to wonder if it is wise of him to return to Glenoak for he can be near Ruthie and he knows that he is in love with Ruthie.  
Ruthie was in her apartment and she was thinking about Martin while he was cleaning her apartment. She is starting to wonder if Martin was Right about Seth. Ruthie really wishes that she never got into fight with Martin over her boyfriend. She really wishes that she could tell Martin that she loves him and that she is in love with Martin. Ruthie knows that she does Love Martin, and that she is in love with Martin and she wants him to know. She knows why she cannot tell Martin because she is dating Seth. Ruthie remembers the first time that she got into a fight with Martin over her boyfriend and it was one month after Ruthie started to date Seth. She seems to believe to believe whatever Seth tells her and she seems to believe that Seth is in Love with her.  
Ruthie is so completely afraid to admit that Martin is right about Seth. She really hates the fact that she believes that she is right and that Martin is wrong. Ruthie does know for sure if Seth is cheating on, she knows that Seth is controlling her, and also she does not believe that Seth means to hit her. She does not want to face reality because she would rather live in her dream world. Ruthie is wondering if she should talk to someone else about her situation because they could be able to help her out. She starts to think that maybe she should talk to her sister, Lucy but then she realized that Lucy is busy right now and she decided that she wanted to found out the truth by herself. Ruthie is afraid what is going to found out and he really wants to know the truth about Seth. If Martin is right about Seth, she really needs to end her relationship with Seth and hopefully he will not threaten her.  
Martin was in his apartment cleaning up his things and he was thinking about Ruthie. He really hopes that soon he and Ruthie will make up and they will stay friends and hopefully someday they will become more then just friends. Martin remembers the day that when Ruthie that she chooses T-Bone over him, she will be going to Scotland to study and T-Bone will follow her. He remembers that she hopes that he would end up founding for him but he knows that Ruthie is the girl for him and he knows that he can love any girls the way that he loves Ruthie. Martin really wishes that Ruthie would be honest about her feelings towards him. He also hopes that Ruthie will found out the truth about Seth and he really wishes that Ruthie believes him. Martin knows that she is the one for him and that he is the one for her. He hopes that Ruthie will also realize that but she seems to believe that Seth is the one for her.  
Martin knows that ounce Ruthie founds out the truth about Seth, it is going to hurt her and she is going to get upset. He wants to be there for her and he wants to protect her from getting hurt again. Martin knows once Ruthie founds out the truth about Seth, she is going to end her relationship with Seth. He knows that it is going to be hard for Ruthie to end her relationship with Seth because Seth is going to try doing anything to stop her. Martin to hates to see Ruthie getting hurt and he knows that Seth have been hurting Ruthie. He knows that Seth is going to continue to hurt Ruthie until him and Ruthie stops Seth from hurting her, and he have a feeling that Seth will ended up threatening Ruthie after Ruthie ends her relationship with Seth.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruthie Founds out the Truth

Chapter Two: Ruthie founds out the Truth/ Martin Defends Ruthie  
Ruthie and Seth were at the pool hall on a date and they seemed to be enjoying each other. They also seemed to be enjoying their conversion until Seth's cell started to ring. Ruthie noticed a name on his cell phone and she knew that it was not a boy calling Seth but it was a girl and that it was that not was not his sister calling. She realized that Seth is cheating on her, and that he could never be the guy for her because she knows that he controls her and also she also knows that he is abusive and she did confront him about the phone call. Ruthie: "Who called you? You really need to be honest with me about it."  
Seth: "It was my sister who called me and it not some other girl that was calling me while I am a date with you."  
Ruthie: "I am not buying it and the person that called you was the girl that you are cheating with on me, you control me, and every time you hit me, you mean it. I need a boy who is better then you, a guy who can love me for me and I cannot be in relationship with a guy like you or even you."  
Seth: "What are you doing? Are you really broking up with me?"  
Ruthie: "Actually I am broking up with you because I need a guy who will treat me better then you have treated me."  
Seth: "You are going to regret broking up with me, bitch." Martin was also in the pool hall and he heard the whole conversion between Ruthie and Seth. He went over to where Seth and Ruthie were sitting because he could not stand the way that Seth was talking to Ruthie. Martin: "I think that it would be a good idea if you leave and you don't have a right to call my best friend a bitch because she is not one."  
Seth: "Who do you think you are? I don't think that anyone gave you the right to tell me what I should do."  
Ruthie: "Well, he happens to be my best. This would get wise if you leave the Pool Hall and I am never going to regret broking up with you. The only thing that I am going to regret is the fact that I dated you, and not realizing the truth about you but I am glad that I do know the truth about you because now I will be able to move on with my life without you in my life." This made Seth really mad and so he ended up hitting Ruthie in the face in front of Martin. He did not hit her to hard nor until she was on the ground because people were watching the scene and he ended up leaving Pool hall and he knows that he is going to revenge on Ruthie. Ruthie started to cry and she knew deep down in her heart that there is a chance that Seth will get revenge on her. She just wished that she was never in a relationship with Seth and she know that Martin was right about Seth. Martin goes to where Ruthie is at and he puts his arms around Ruthie and he did not want to let Ruthie go. He should tell that Ruthie was upset about something and he knew that it had something to do with Seth. Ruthie don't want Martin to let go of her and she like the feel of Martin's arms around her and she realized that she loves Martin and that she always have been in love with Martin. Ruthie: "I am sorry that I don't believe you when you did tell me the truth about Seth."  
Martin: "It is okay, I have forgiven you, and plus I wished that you don't have found out the truth about Seth the way that you did."  
Ruthie: "Well, we cannot change that."  
Martin: "I know. What is up setting you?"  
Ruthie: "It is nothing and you don't worry about me."  
Martin: "Please tell me, Ruthie because know that is something is up setting you and I really want you to be honest with me."Ruthie: "I am afraid that Seth may threaten me, and that he may get revenge on me."  
Martin: "I am going to be around. If he threatens you. please let me know because I want to help, and I want to protect you. If he attacks, then he will get arrested because I will not let him get away with harming you."  
Ruthie: "Ok, Could you please take me back to my apartment."  
Martin: "I think that it would be smarter if I take you to my apartment in case Seth does know where your apartment is."  
Ruthie: "He does know where my apartment is and it would be smarter for you take me to your apartment instead of mine."  
Martin: "Ok. Let's get out of here and go to my apartment. I will call up your brother, Simon and asked me to help me to move your things into my apartment." Ruthie and Martin had lefted the pool hall, they went to Martin's apartment, and ounce they got to Martin's apartment, Martin let Ruthie to use his bathroom to put on her pajamas. While Ruthie was in the bathroom, Martin called up Simon to ask him for his help and plus he have not talk to Simon for a while. He really need to tell Simon about what happened between Ruthie and Seth and he need asked Simon to help him to move Ruthie's things from her apartment to his apartment. Martin dialed Simon's cell phone number and he waited for Simon to answer his cell phone. Simon finally answered his cell phone when he had noticed that Martin that was calling him. He was wondering why Martin was calling him and he never like Ruthie's ex boyfriend, Seth and he knew that Seth was a cheating, controlling, and abusive Jerk. Martin: "Hi, Simon."  
Simon: "Hi, Martin. How is everything going for you?"  
Martin: "Everything is going fine with me. The reason that I am calling is your sister."  
Simon: "What about my sister, Ruthie?"Martin: "She has ended her relationship with Seth but she is afraid that Seth will threaten her and also may get revenge other. Right Now she is in my apartment and not in hers and there is something that I need to ask you."  
Simon: "Go ahead and ask me."  
Martin: "Well, Ruthie is not going to be returning to her apartment and she moving into my apartment with me. I was wondering if you would be willing to move her things out of her apartment and into my apartment."  
Simon: "I can help you with that and plus I never liked or trusted Seth."  
Martin: "Ok, I will see you tomorrow."  
Simon: "Yeah, I will see you tomorrow." Martin and Simon had hanged up their cell phones when Ruthie came out of Martin's bathroom. She could tell that something was going on and she wanted to know what it is. Martin saw Ruthie coming out of the bathroom and he went to his bedroom to get dressed in his pajamas. It takes him a few minutes to get his pajamas on and then he came out of his bedroom and he sat down the couch. Ruthie: "Who were you talking to when I was in your bathroom putting my pajamas?"  
Martin: "I was talking to your brother, Simon on the phone and I had called him up for a reason."  
Ruthie: "Why did you call him up?"  
Martin: "I had told him what happened between you and Seth tonight and I had asked him if he could help me to move your things out of her apartment and move them into my apartment."  
Ruthie: "So did he agree to help you to move my things out of my apartment and move my things into this apartment?"  
Martin: "Yeah, he did agreed to help me out, Me and Simon will move your things out of your apartment and into my apartment tomorrow and you can just stay here to get rest or you can come along."  
Ruthie: "I will go along with you and Simon because it will be easier for Simon to found my apartment if I am along."  
Martin: "Ok but it wouldn't make it easier for Seth to found a way to found you."  
Ruthie: "I am afraid that he may found a way to found me but I am hoping that he will be not be able to found me."  
Martin: "I will try to protect you from him and we will do everything possible to make it hard for Seth to found you."  
Ruthie: "Ok, Thank you so much. There is something that I need to tell you."  
Martin: "Well, what is it that you need to tell me?"  
Ruthie: "I never love Seth or never been in love with Seth. I have always been in love with you and I never stopped loving you and I wanted to stop loving you."  
Martin: "That so good to hear and I am glad that now I know the truth." Martin got closer, closer, and closer to Ruthie and then kissed her passionately. Ruthie pulled away from Martin and she was shocked about what had just happened between her and Martin. Ruthie: "I am not ready to enter another relationship yet and Plus I am tried and I need to get some sleep."  
Martin: "Ok, I will you in the morning." Martin goes into his room and he wished that Ruthie say to him want she did and he really wants to protect Ruthie. Ruthie watched Martin going into his bedroom and she really does want to have Martin as her boyfriend but she is not ready. She is hoping that Martin understands why she is not ready for another relationship and she does love him, and she hopes that someday she will get married to Martin. Ruthie is scared that Seth is going to threaten her and that he may end up attacking her and possibly get away with it. She hopes that Martin will protect, to help her in anyway possible and will do anything to may prevent Seth from attacking her; she knows that Martin will save her if Seth does attack her. Ruthie pulled out her cell phone and she looked for all the possible numbers to get hold of Seth and she deleted them from her cell phone. She is hoping that it will make it hard for Seth to found her if he is really planning to get revenge on her. Ruthie wants nothing to do with Seth anything because of the way he have treated her while they dated and also the fact that he is a jerk. She really hopes that Seth will stay far away from her and will not get revenge but she doesn't know could possibly be going through Seth's head right now.  
Ruthie really wished that she never dated Seth in the first place because she knows that she make a mistake of dating him. She is really hoping that Seth will realize that there is no point in attacking, or threatening Ruthie. Ruthie ended making her bed on the couch and she seems not getting Seth out of her mind and she wanted to get him out her mind. She wished that she could stop thinking about Seth because the only things she seems to think about that have something to do with Seth all the bad times she had bad times and she knew that she was never happy when she was dating Seth. Ruthie is glad that she has a best friend like Martin and she knows that Martin will help her through anything. She really seems to enjoy thinking about Martin and all the times she cans wants to remember about Martin are the good times. Ruthie finally lied down the couch to try to get sleep and she started to cry because she just had one of the worst days of her life. She ended up crying herself to sleep and she was hoping that her day tomorrow will be better; she knows that Martin and her brother, Simon will protect her from getting hurt again by Seth.  
Martin really wished that Ruthie was ready for a relationship and he knows that he could the guy for Ruthie and he will be the boyfriend that Ruthie deceives. He does not really understand why Ruthie was not ready to get entered into another relationship and yet she was willing to end her relationship with Seth. Martin could hear Ruthie crying and he knew the reason for why Ruthie was crying and he knows that it had something to do with Seth. He also knew that Today was one of her worst days in her life but he have a feeling that she is going to more bad days Martin finally don't heard anymore crying and that was when he could tell that Ruthie is mostly likely sleeping. He really wished that he could have make her day better and he really hates seeing Ruthie hurting and he knows that Ruthie is hurting. Martin was glad that He had kissed Ruthie and he really wanted to know why Ruthie is not ready for another relationship. He just knows that he is not going to be like Seth at all because he really loves Ruthie and he knows that Ruthie does love him back. Martin is really glad that Simon is going to help him move Ruthie's things from her apartment into his apartment. He could tell that Simon really does care for Ruthie and that Simon is being a protective brother.  
Martin really does not understand why in the first why Ruthie would get involved with Seth especially since Seth is a big jerk. HE is glad that Ruthie did found out the truth about Seth and he wished that she found the truth in a different way then she did but he is just glad that Ruthie is not dating Seth anymore. Martin really wants to show Ruthie how he cares and how much he loves her and show her that is okay to enter into another Relationship. He knows that someday that he and Ruthie will get married and he knows that he can no longer be just friends with Ruthie mainly because how much he loves her. Martin wants to plan something special Ruthie to show her that she can enter into another relationship even if she is afraid of Seth coming off her. He just wants to be Ruthie's boyfriend and he wants Ruthie to stop hurting and he knows that the only way that Ruthie will stop hurting is if she knows that there are people out there that want to protect and will anything for her, and when Seth is catches. Martin is planning to have a romantic dinner for Ruthie and him sometime and he just wants to show Ruthie how much he loves her and that he wants Ruthie to be happy. He knows right now Ruthie is not happy because of the way that Seth have treated her and the fact that she is afraid of that there is a chance that Seth will ended up threatening and also attack. Martin finally does lays down on his bed and continues to think about Ruthie and he really loves thinking about Ruthie. He wishes that Ruthie will stay here while him and Simon goes to Ruthie's apartment to get her thinks but he knows that she will do that and he finally goes to sleep and he ends up dreaming about Ruthie.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Ruthie

Chapter Three: Moving Ruthie  
Simon had arrived at Martin's Apartment Right when Ruthie and Martin were waking up and he had not seen Martin and Ruthie for a while. He is so glad that Ruthie is no longer with Seth and he is hoping that Martin and Ruthie would become a couple someday. Simon knocks at Martin's apartment door and he waited for someone to open the door and let him in, and Martin opens up the door and lets Simon in. He sees Ruthie sitting on the couch and he goes to Ruthie and gives a hug and then pulls away from Ruthie. Simon, Ruthie, and Martin lefted Martin's apartment and went to Ruthie's apartment to get her things. Once they got to Ruthie's apartment, it had taken them about two hours to pack Ruthie's things up. Simon, Martin, and Ruthie had returned to Martin's apartment and then they had unpacked Ruthie things which probably take about two more hours. They were really busy doing that for a while and Martin and Ruthie were glad that they had help from Simon. After Simon, Martin, and Ruthie were done unpacking Ruthie's things they went to the living room area and sat down and they started to talk to each other. They had talked about how Aaron and Sandy are doing, and they even talked about the fact that Ruthie and Martin going to the same school. Martin: "How are Aaron and Sandy doing?"  
Simon: "Both Aaron and Sandy are doing well and Aaron is getting used to the fact that I am his real dad."  
Ruthie: "That is really good to hear and it would be really cool idea if sometime you could bring Aaron so I can see him."  
Martin: "It would be cool If I also can see him and plus I have not seen him in a while."  
Simon: "Yeah, sure I can do but I will need to ask Sandy first."  
Ruthie: "Yeah that would be a good idea. So Are you and Sandy a couple now. I think that you two make a very cute couple."  
Martin: "Yeah, I think that it would be really cool if you and Sandy are dating each other."  
Simon: "Actually, I am dating Sandy and plus Sandy and Aaron had moved in with me so it would make easier for Sandy and me to raise Aaron together."  
Ruthie: "That so cool that you and Sandy are dating and I so cool that you and Sandy are raising Aaron together now."  
Martin: "That is really good to hear. Does Aaron ever wonder why Sandy thought that I was Aaron's real father?"  
Simon: "We think that he may started to wonder when he is in much older why Sandy that you were Aaron's father but right he is not because he is only two years old."  
Ruthie: "Aaron really did think that Martin was his father because Martin and Sandy did raise Aaron together for about two years."  
Martin: "I was wondering about that sometimes."  
Simon: "I am sure if Aaron could understand or may not the fact for two years of his life he was been raised by his mom and someone who was not his real father but he may."  
Ruthie: "True. I have something that I need to tell you, Simon."  
Martin: "It very important and plus I am going to let Ruthie tell you."  
Simon: "Ok, What is that you need to tell me?"  
Ruthie: "I have decided after I had ended my relationship with T-Bone that I will go to Scotland to study but I have decided that I will be going to Glenoak College."  
Martin: "Well, that so true and I have transferred to Glenoaok College and I am hoping that I will be able to play baseball at Glenoak College."  
Simon: "That is a good that you guys are going to the same college because Martin, You will be able to protect Ruthie easier from Seth."  
Ruthie: "Yeah that is so true and plus I don't think that Seth knows that Martin and I are going to the same college."  
Martin: "Yeah Ruthie may be right about that and we will need to figure other ways that we can be able to protect Ruthie from Seth."  
Simon: "We may want to change Ruthie's cell phone number if she has not done that yet. The only people that can have her new cell phone number are you, me, friends, and family."  
Ruthie: "I have not changed my cell phone number yet but I have deleted all the numbers that Seth can be connected at."  
Martin: "OK, today will we call the phone company and have her cell phone number change."  
Simon: "That is a good idea and where do you guys started your classes?"  
Ruthie: "Well next week but we don't do the orientations things this week because we are commuters."  
Martin: "That is true and Ruthie and I will go to the college campus for our classes together and leave the college together because it will be harder for Seth to found Ruthie."  
Simon: "That is a good idea and we need to make sure that Ruthie's name does appear on a paper that should help to locate Ruthie and that her name does not appear in the phone book because it will make even harder for Seth to found Ruthie."  
Ruthie: "Yeah that so true and I am hoping that Seth will not be able to found me."  
Martin: "Seth is not going to get the chance to found you because I am and your brother, Simon is going protect you."  
Simon: "Martin is right and I think that you should tell mom and dad about what have happened between you and Seth."  
Ruthie: "Yeah you are right but I don't how I can be able to tell them."  
Martin: "You may want to tell the truth about you and Seth face to face and don't hide any information from your parents because we all know that they could found out that you were hiding information from them."  
Simon: "I Know that you will found a way to tell our parents and I think that you may also want to tell Lucy and Kevin about you and Seth."  
Ruthie: "You are right and Kevin may have some more ideas in how to protect him for Seth."  
Martin: "Yeah, Kevin can be able to help us and please don't do anything that can it easier for Seth to found you."  
Simon: "Martin is right about that and starting next, you will only go to your classes and you will need to stay in the apartment and you can only leave the apartment if you need to something that is important."  
Ruthie: "Ok, Right now I am started to wondering if I am still friends with people who are also friends with Seth."  
Martin: "If that it happens to be the case, you will need to end those relationships because there is will be chance that they could be able to help Seth to found you."  
Simon: "I don't want to see you get hurt emotionally or physically anymore and I know for a fact that Martin will never hurt emotionally or physically and if he does hurt you then he will not mean to do it. You need to realize that not everyone will mean to hurt you and it is okay to be a relationship with someone and sometimes you need to risk getting hurt."  
Ruthie: "You are right about Martin but I am not sure if I want to risk being hurt by anyone right now."  
Martin: "You need to think about it because I really want to be in a relationship with you and I really hope that you can realize that it okay sometimes to risk getting hurt by people epically if you are in love with the person. I am hoping that you will be ready to be a relationship and if I need to proof to you that is okay to be a relationship with someone who will mean to hurt you after you have been in a relationship with someone who has hurt you both emotionally and physically."  
Simon: "I know for that you are not ready to be in a relationship with Martin but you will need to realize that is okay be in a relationship with a person that you are in love with."  
Ruthie: "Martin, I know that you will never hurt me and mean it. I am promise you that when I am ready to be a relationship I will let you know."  
Martin: "I know that and but please tell me first that you are ready to be in a relationship. I am getting really nervous about the meeting that I have soon and I am not sure if I am going to get makes the Glenoak College baseball team."  
Simon: "Well it is fine that you are nervous about the meeting and the tryouts but I know that you are good enough to make the baseball team at Glenoak College."  
Ruthie: "Simon is right and I am so sure that you are going to be fine and I have a feeling that you will make the Glenoak College baseball team."  
Martin: "I am hoping that you guys are Right and I will have to wait and see what is going to happen."  
Simon: "Yeah are right about that and it is obvious that you are a good baseball player."  
Ruthie: "Yeah and Simon is right and I am wondering what you are going to major in."  
Martin: "Whatever is associated with sports because if I don't become a professional baseball player then I will do something with sports?"Simon: "That is good that you have a back up if you don't make to the major leagues."  
Ruthie: "It is a good thing that you have thinking about a back up."  
Martin: "That is so True and what are you going to major in."  
Simon: "I would to know what you are going to major in."  
Ruthie: "I am probably going to major in Psychology because I want to become a psychologist for people who have been in abusive relationships."  
Martin: "That is good idea and you will make a good psychologist."  
Simon: "I will l gave to agree with Martin and you know what it is like to be an in abusive relationship and you could be able to help other people to get out of abusive relationships."Ruthie: "Yeah, you guys are right and hopefully I will be able to become a psychologist." Martin, Simon, and Ruthie had ended their conversion and they were really enjoying their conversion. They were enjoying spending time together and they really seems to be able to give each other advice and none of them got into a fight over anything. Simon had lefted Martin's apartment and went to his to see what Sandy and Aaron are doing. He really like to watch his sister, Ruthie and Martin interact and he knows that Martin would never be abusive and he really hopes that Ruthie will soon realize that you can be a relationship with Martin after being in a relationship with a guy who hurt her both emotionally and physically and he knows if Ruthie never realizes that then she will regret for the rest of her life and he knows that Martin will be good for Ruthie. Martin and Ruthie ended up calling the phone company and had her cell phone number changed and after that was done, Martin had entered Ruthie's new cell phone into his cell phone. They had ending giving Ruthie's new cell phone number to family and friends. Ruthie and Martin are hoping that Seth will not be able to found out Ruthie's new cell phone number and plus Ruthie had realized that she still with friends with people who also happens to be friends with Seth and she had ended those friendships for good. They are hoping that they could have a chance to call up Kevin and ask for some ideas to protect Ruthie from Seth and they know once both Kevin and Lucy found out about Seth then they will ended moving back to Glenoak and they are wanting to tell Lucy and Kevin about Seth because Ruthie will need more people to protect her because both Simon and Martin are not enough to protect Ruthie from a dangerous person like Seth.


End file.
